It is known that it is desirable to control the radius or curve of cables, particularly electrical cables, as they are routed through or within an assembly in which they are used. It is important that when the conductors or wires are dressed, particularly at a 90.degree. angle or sharper that they are not bent sharply and thus damaged. This is of particular concern when the cable is a coaxial cable and a sharp bend or "kink" can cause localized impedance mismatch of the coaxial cable. This problem is particularly of concern when discrete cables or wires are terminated to terminals disposed in a housing and at least some of the discrete wires need to be dressed at a 90.degree. angle to the connector housing to exit a card cage or the like.